


Thunderstorm

by Sin_palabras



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PoorMario, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_palabras/pseuds/Sin_palabras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is scared of thunderstorms but tries to hide it.<br/>They succeed until a loud clap of thunder makes them scream and person B has to coax them out from under the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me if there are any mistakes, english isn't my first language.
> 
> I've a tumblr blog : sinpalabrasfanfiction.tumblr.com .  
> I'll take requests :)

Mario has always had a secret fear that he had never spoken to Marco: a fear of thunderstorms.  
He never told Mark for fear of being made fun of, so every time there was a thunderstorm he always tried to hide his fear.  
And until that evening had turned out well.  
In Monaco of Bavaria had sparked a big thunderstorm and sometimes lightning caused a roar that frightened to death Mario, that fright was hiding under the covers of the bed he shared with Marco.  
Mario tried to remain calm as not to wake up Marco, but he was scared to death and couldn't stop shaking.  
A roar terribly strong as the explosion of a bomb was the straw that broke the camel: Mario screamed in terror and fear hid under the bed, starting to cry.  
Marco woke up to screams caused by Mario and saw that was empty the other side of the bed where there had to be Mario.  
When he heard sobs coming from under the bed where he knew his boyfriend.  
He got out of bed and knelt until it was in the line of vision of Mario.

"Mario what are you doing under the bed?"  
"I-I have.. HELP ME !!" another roar caused by a lightning terrorized Mario, who covered his face with his hands.

It was then that Marco realized that Mario was afraid of thunderstorms.

"Mario you afraid of thunderstorms?" Marco asked softly.  
"Y-yes" Mario croaked.  
"Why do not you tell me before? I would have been able to help you"  
"I-I was afraid that y-you making fun of me," Mario sobbed.  
"My love everyone is afraid of something, i would never have teased you"  
"R-really?"  
"Of course my love, now get out of here below, come to bed with me and you'll see that you will not think more of the thunderstorm"  
"O-ok"

Mario came out from under the bed and lay down next to Marco, that taking him in his arms, kissed and cuddled him every roar caused by lightning.  
Soon Marco slept with Mario who was sleeping peacefully in his arms.  
Mario was not afraid of thunderstorm all night.


End file.
